nordische_mythenwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
38. Aventüre
Das 38. Kapitel des Nibelungenliedes, von Strophe 2349 bis 2438. Zusammenfassung Dietrich von Bern erfährt vom Tod Rüdigers. Er sendet Helferich, daß Unglück zu ergründen. Dietrich zieht mit Hildebrand, Wolfhart und seinen Amelungen zur Stätte des Unheils, wo sie die Herausgabe von Rüdigers Leichnam begehren. Heftige Rede zwischen Volker und Wolfhart läßt die letzte Schlacht entbrennen. Hildebrand erschlägt Volker, Helferich Dankwart , Wolfhart und Geiselher töten einander. Am Ende sind alle Burgunder und Amelungen tot, nur Gunther und Hagen auf der einen, Hildebrand auf der anderen Seite überleben, letzterer kann nur knapp dem Hagen entkommen und Dietrich melden. Der beklagt die Toten. Dichtung Achtunddreißigstes Abenteuer - Wie Dietrichens Recken alle erschlagen wurden 2349 Der Jammer allenthalben zu solchem Maße schwoll, Daß von der Wehklage Pallas und Thurm erscholl. Da vernahm es auch ein Berner, Dietrichs Unterthan: Der schweren Botschaft willen wie eilends kam er heran! 2350 Da sprach er zu dem Fürsten: "Hört mich, Herr Dieterich, Was ich noch je erlebte, so herzensjämmerlich Hört ich noch niemals klagen, als ich jetzt vernahm. Ich glaube, daß der König nun selber zu der Hochzeit kam, 2351 "Wie wären sonst die Leute all in solcher Noth? Der König oder Kriemhild Eins ward dem Tod Von den kühnen Gästen in ihrem Zorn gesellt. Es weint übermäßig mancher auserwählte Held." 2352 Da sprach der Vogt von Berne: "Ihr Getreun in meinem Lehn, Seid nicht allzu eilig: was hier auch ist geschehn Von den Heimathlosen, sie zwang dazu die Noth: Nun laßt sie des genießen, daß ich ihnen Frieden bot." 2353 Da sprach der kühne Wolfhart: "Ich will zum Saale gehn, Der Märe nachzufragen, was da sei geschehn, Und will euch dann berichten, viel lieber Herre mein, Wenn ich es dort erkunde, wie die Sache möge sein." 2354 Da sprach der edle Dietrich: "Wenn man sich Zorns versieht Und ungestümes Fragen zur Unzeit dann geschieht, Das betrübt den Recken allzuleicht den Muth: Drum will ich nicht, Wolfhart, daß ihr die Frage da thut." 2355 Da bat er Helfrichen hin zu gehn geschwind, Ob er erkundgen möge bei Etzels Ingesind Oder bei den Gästen, was da wär geschehn. Da wurde nie bei Leuten so großer Jammer gesehn. 2356 Der Bote kam und fragte: "Was ist hier geschehn?" Da ward ihm zum Bescheide: "Nun must uns auch zergehn Der Trost, der uns geblieben noch war in Heunenland: Hier liegt erschlagen Rüdiger von der Burgunden Hand. 2357 "Nicht Einer ist entkommen, der mit ihm gieng hinein." Das konnte Helfrichen nimmer leider sein. Wohl mocht er seine Märe noch nie so ungern sagen: Er kam zu Dietrichen zurück mit Weinen und Klagen. 2358 "Was bringt ihr uns für Kunde?" sprach da Dieterich, "Wie weint ihr so heftig, Degen Helferich?" Da sprach der edle Recke: "Wohl hab ich Grund zu klagen. Den guten Rüdger haben die Burgunden erschlagen." 2359 Da sprach der Held von Berne: "Das wolle nimmer Gott. Eine starke Rache wär es und des Teufels Spott. Wie hätt an ihnen Rüdiger verdient solchen Sold? Ich weiß wohl die Kunde, er ist den Fremdlingen hold." 2360 Da sprach der kühne Wolfhart: "Und wär es geschehn, So sollt es ihnen Allen an Leib und Leben gehn. Wenn wirs ertragen wollten, es brächt uns Spott und Schand, Uns bot so große Dienste des guten Rüdiger Hand." 2361 Der Vogt von Amelungen erfragt' es gern noch mehr. In ein Fenster setzt' er sich, ihm war das Herz so schwer. Da hieß er Hildebranden zu den Gästen gehn, Bei ihnen zu erforschen, was da wäre geschehn. 2362 Der sturmkühne Recke, Meister Hildebrand, Weder Schild noch Waffen trug er an der Hand. Er wollt in seinen Züchten zu den Gästen gehn; Von seiner Schwester Kinde must er sich gescholten sehn. 2363 Da sprach der grimme Wolfhart: "Geht ihr dahin so bloß, So kommt ihr ungescholten nimmer wieder los: So müst ihr dann mit Schanden thun die Wiederfahrt; Geht ihr dahin in Waffen, so weiß ich, daß es Mancher spart." 2364 Da rüstete der Alte sich nach des Jungen Rath. Eh Hildbrand es gewahrte, standen in ihrem Staat Die Recken Dietrichs alle, die Schwerter in der Hand. Leid war das dem Helden, er hätt es gern noch abgewandt. 2365 Er frag, wohin sie wollten. "Wir wollen mit euch hin; Ob von Tronje Hagen wohl dann noch ist so kühn, Mit Spott zu euch zu reden, wie ihm zu thun gefällt?" Als er die Rede hörte, erlaubt' es ihnen der Held. 2366 Da sah der kühne Volker wohlgewaffnet gehn Die Recken von Berne in Dietrichens Lehn, Die Schwerter umgegürtet, die Schilde vor der Hand: Er sagt' es seinen Herren aus der Burgunden Land. 2367 Da sprach der Fiedelspieler: "Dorten seh ich nahn Recht in Feindesweise Die Dietrich unterthan, Gewaffnet unter Helmen: sie wollen uns bestehn. Nun wird es an das Ueble mit uns Fremdlingen gehn." 2368 Es währte nicht lange, so kam auch Hildebrand: Da setzt' er vor die Füße seinen Schildesrand Und begann zu fragen Die Gunthern unterthan: "O weh, ihr guten Degen, was hatt euch Rüdiger gethan? 2369 "Mich hat mein Herr Dietrich her zu euch gesandt, Ob erschlagen liege, Helden, von eurer Hand Dieser edle Markgraf, wie man uns gab Bescheid? Wir könnten nicht verwinden also schweres Herzeleid." 2370 Da sprach der grimme Hagen: "Die Mär ist ungelogen, Wie gern ichs euch gönnte, wärt ihr damit betrogen, Rüdigern zu Liebe: so lebt' er uns noch, Den nie genug beweinen mögen Fraun und Mannen doch." 2371 Als sie das recht vernahmen, Rüdiger sei todt, Da beklagten ihn die Recken, wie ihre Treu gebot. Dietrichens Mannen sah man die Thränen gehn Uebern Bart zum Kinne: viel Leid war ihnen geschehn. 2372 Siegstab der Herzog von Bern sprach zuhand: "O weh, wie all die Güte hier gar ein Ende fand, Die uns Rüdiger hier schuf nach unsers Leides Tagen: Der Trost der Heimathlosen liegt von euch Degen erschlagen." 2373 Da sprach von Amelungen der Degen Wolfwein: "Und wenn ich vor mir liegen hier säh, den Vater mein, Mir würde nimmer leider als um Rüdgers Tod. O weh, wer soll nun trösten die Markgräfin in ihrer Noth?" 2374 Do sprach im Zornmuthe der kühne Wolfhart: "Wer leitet nun die Recken auf mancher Heerfahrt, Wie von dem Markgrafen so oft geschehen ist? O weh, viel edler Rüdiger, daß du uns so verloren bist!" 2375 Wolfbrand und Helferich und auch Helmnot Mit allen ihren Freunden beweinten seinen Tod. Nicht mehr fragen mochte vor Seufzen Hildebrand: So thut denn, ihr Degen, warum mein Herr uns gesandt. 2376 "Gebt uns den todten Rüdiger aus dem Saal, An dem all unsre Freude erlitt den Jammerfall. Laßt uns ihm so vergelten, was er an uns gethan Hat mit großer Treue und an manchem fremden Mann. 2377 "Wir sind hier auch Vertriebene wie Rüdiger der Degen. Wie laßt ihr uns warten? Laßt uns ihn aus den Wegen Tragen und im Tode lohnen noch dem Mann: Wir hätten es wohl billig bei seinem Leben gethan." 2378 Da sprach der König Gunther : "Nie war ein Dienst so gut, Als den ein Freund dem Freunde nach dem Tode thut. Das nenn ich stäte Treue, wenn man das leisten kann: Ihr lohnt ihm nach Verdienste, er hat euch Liebes gethan." 2379 "Wie lange solln wir flehen?" sprach Wolfhart der Held." "Da unser Trost der beste liegt von euch gefällt, Und wir ihn nun leider nicht länger mögen haben, Laßt uns ihn hinnen tragen, daß wir den Recken begraben." 2380 Zur Antwort gab ihm Volker: "Man bringt ihn euch nicht her, Holt ihn aus dem Hause, wo der Degen hehr Mit tiefen Herzenswunden gefallen ist ins Blut: So sind es volle Dienste, die ihr hier Rüdigern thut." 2381 Da sprach der kühne Wolfhart: "Gott weiß, Herr Fiedelmann, Ihr müßt uns nicht noch reizen; ihr habt uns Leid gethan. Dürft ichs vor meinem Herren, so kämt ihr drum in Noth; Doch müßen wir es laßen, weil er den Streit uns verbot." 2382 Da sprach der Fiedelspieler: "Der fürchtet sich zu viel, Der, was man ihm verbietet, Alles laßen will: Das kann ich nimmer heißen rechten Heldenmuth." Die Rede dauchte Hagnen von seinem Heergesellen gut. 2383 "Wollt ihr den Spott nicht laßen," fiel ihm Wolfhart ein, "Ich verstimm euch so die Saiten, daß ihr noch am Rhein, Wenn je ihr heimreitet, habt davon zu sagen. Euer Ueberheben mag ich mit Ehren nicht ertragen." 2384 Da sprach der Fiedelspieler: "Wenn ihr den Saiten mein Die guten Töne raubtet, eures Helmes Schein Müste trübe werden dabei von meiner Hand, Wie ich halt auch reite in der Burgunden Land." 2385 Da wollt er zu ihm springen doch blieb nicht frei die Bahn. Hildebrand sein Oheim hielt ihn mit Kräften an. "Ich seh, du willst wüthen in deinem dummen Zorn; Nun hätten wir auf immer meines Herren Huld verlorn." 2386 "Laßt los den Leuen, Meister, er hat so grimmigen Muth; Doch kommt er mir zu nahe," sprach Volker der Degen gut, "Hätt er mit seinen Händen die ganze Welt erlagen, Ich schlag ihn, daß er nimmermehr ein Widerwort weiß zu sagen." 2387 Darob ergrimmte heftig den Bernern der Muth. Den Schild ruckte Wolfhart, ein schneller Recke gut, Gleich einem wilden Leuen lief er auf ihn an. Die Schar seiner Freunde ihm rasch zu folgen begann. 2388 Mit weiten Sprüngen setzt' er bis vor des Saales Wand; Doch ereilt' ihn vor der Stiege der alte Hildebrand: Er wollt ihn vor ihm selber nicht laßen in den Streit. Zu ihrem Willen fanden sie gern die Gäste bereit. 2389 Da sprang hin zu Hagen Meister Hildebrand: Man hörte Waffen klingen an der Helden Hand. Sie waren sehr im Zorne, das zeigte sich geschwind: Von der Beiden Schwertern gieng der feuerrothe Wind. 2390 Da wurden sie geschieden in des Streites Noth: Das thaten die von Berne, wie Kraft und Muth gebot. Als sich von Hagen wandte Meister Hildebrand, Da kam der starke Wolfhart auf den kühnen Volker gerannt. 2391 Auf den Helm dem Fiedler schlug er solchen Schwang, Daß des Schwertes Schärfe durch die Spangen drang. Das vergalt mit Ungestüm der kühne Fiedelmann: Da schlug er Wolfharten, daß er zu sprühen begann. 2392 Feuers aus den Panzern hieben sie genug; Grimmen Haß Jedweder zu dem Andern trug. Da schied sie von Berne der Degen Wolfwein; Wär er kein Held gewesen, so konnte das nimmer sein. 2393 Gunther der kühne mit williger Hand Empfieng die hehren Helden aus Amelungenland. Geiselher der junge die lichten Helme gut Macht' er in dem Sturme Manchem naß und roth von Blut. 2394 Dankwart, Hagens Bruder, war ein grimmer Mann: Was er zuvor im Streite Herrliches gethan An König Etzels Recken, das schien nun gar ein Wind: Nun erst begann zu toben des kühnen Aldrians Kind. 2395 Ritschart und Gerbart, Helfrich und Wichart In manchen Stürmen hatten die selten sich gespart: Das ließen sie wohl schauen die in Gunthers Lehn. Da sah man Wolfbranden in dem Sturme herrlich gehn. 2396 Da focht, als ob er wüthe, der alte Hildebrand. Viel gute Recken musten vor Wolfhartens Hand Auf den Tod getroffen sinken in das Blut: So rächten Rüdgers Wunden diese Recken kühn und gut. 2397 Da focht der Herzog Siegstab, wie ihm der Zorn gebot. Hei! was harter Helme brach in des Sturmes Noth An seinen Feinden Dietrichens Schwestersohn! Er konnt in dem Sturme nicht gewaltiger drohn. 2398 Volker der Starke, als er das ersah, Wie Siegstab der kühne aus Panzerringen da Bäche Blutes holte, das schuf dem Biedern Zorn: Er sprang ihm hin entgegen: da hatte hier bald verlorn 2399 Von dem Fiedelspieler das Leben Siegstab: Volker ihm seiner Künste so vollen Anteil gab, Er fiel von seinem Schwerte nieder in den Tod. Der alte Hilbrand rächte das, wie ihm sein Eifer gebot. 2400 "O weh des lieben Herren," sprach Meister Hildebrand, "Der uns hier erschlagen liegt von Volkers Hand! Nun soll der Fiedelspieler auch länger nicht gedeihn." Hildebrand der kühne wie könnt er grimmiger sein. 2401 Da schlug er so auf Volker, daß von des Helmes Band Die Splitter allwärts stoben bis zu des Saales Wand, Vom Helm und auch vom Schilde dem kühnen Spielmann; Davon der starke Volker nun auch sein Ende gewann. 2402 Da drangen zu dem Streite Die in Dietrichs Lehn: Sie schlugen, daß die Splitter sich wirbelnd musten drehn Und man der Schwerter Enden in die Höhe fliegen sah. Sie holten aus den Helmen heiße Blutbäche da. 2403 Nun sah von Tronje Hagen Volker den Degen todt: Das war ihm bei der Hochzeit die allergröste Noth, Die er gewonnen hatte an Freund und Unterthan! O weh, wie grimmig Hagen den Freund zu rächen begann! 2404 "Nun soll es nicht genießen der alte Hildebrand: Mein Gehilfe liegt erschlagen von des Helden Hand, Der beste Heergeselle, den ich je gewann." Den Schild rückt' er höher, so gieng er hauend hindann. 2405 Helferich der starke Dankwarten schlug: Gunthern und Geiselhern war es leid genug, Als sie ihn fallen sahen in der starken Noth; Doch hatten seine Hände wohl vergolten seinen Tod. 2406 So viel aus manchen Landen hier Volks versammelt war, Viel Fürsten kraftgerüstet gegen die kleine Schar, Wären die Christenleute nicht wider sie gewesen, Durch ihre Tugend mochten sie vor allen Heiden wohl genesen. 2407 Derweil schuf sich Wolfhart hin und wieder Bahn, Alles niederhauend, was Gunthern unterthan. Er machte nun zum dritten Mal die Runde durch den Saal: Da fiel von seinen Händen gar mancher Recke zu Thal. 2408 Da rief der starke Geiselher Wolfharten an: "O weh, daß ich so grimmen Feind je gewann! Kühner Ritter edel, nun wende dich hieher! Ich will es helfen enden, nicht länger trag ich es mehr." 2409 Zu Geiselheren wandte sich Wolfhart in den Streit. Da schlugen sich die Recken manche Wunde weit. Mit solchem Ungestüme er zu dem König drang, Daß unter seinen Füßen übers Haupt das Blut ihm sprang. 2410 Mit schnellen grimmen Schlägen der schönen Ute Kind Empfieng da Wolfharten, den Helden hochgesinnt. Wie stark auch war der Degen, wie sollt er hier gedeihn? Es konnte nimmer kühner ein so junger König sein. 2411 Da schlug er Wolfharten durch einen Harnisch gut, Daß ihm aus der Wunde niederschoß das Blut: Zum Tode war verwundet Dietrichens Unterthan. Wohl must er sein ein Recke, der solche Werke gethan. 2412 Als der kühne Wolfhart die Wund an sich empfand, Den Schild ließ er fallen: höher in der Hand Hob er ein starkes Waffen, das war wohl scharf genug: Durch Helm und Panzerringe der Degen Geiselhern schlug. 2413 Den grimmen Tod einander hatten sie angethan. Da lebt' auch Niemand weiter, der Dietrich unterthan. Hildebrand der alte Wolfharten fallen sah: Gewiss vor seinem Tode solch Leid ihm nimmer geschah. 2414 Erstorben waren Alle Die in Gunthers Lehn Und Die in Dietrichens. Hilbranden sah man gehn, Wo Wolfhart war gefallen nieder in das Blut. Er umschloß mit Armen den Degen bieder und gut. 2415 Er wollt ihn aus dem Hause tragen mit sich fort; Er war zu schwer doch, laßen must ihn der Alte dort. Da blickt' aus dem Blute der todwunde Mann: Er sah wohl, sein Oheim hülfe gern ihm hindann. 2416 Da sprach der Todwunde: "Viel lieber Oheim mein, Mir kann zu dieser Stunde eure Hülfe nicht gedeihn. Nun hütet euch vor Hagen, fürwahr, ich rath euch gut: Der tragt in seinem Herzen einen grimmigen Muth. 2417 "Und wollen meine Freunde im Tode mich beklagen, Den nächsten und den besten sollt ihr von mir sagen, Daß sie nicht um mich weinen, das thu nimmer Noth: Von eines Königs Händen fand ich hier herrlichen Tod. 2418 "Ich hab auch so vergolten mein Sterben hier im Saal, Das schafft noch den Frauen der guten Ritter Qual. Wills Jemand von euch wißen, so mögt ihr kühnlich sagen: Von meiner Hand alleine liegen hundert wohl erschlagen. 2419 Da gedacht auch Hagen an den Fiedelmann, Dem der alte Hildebrand das Leben abgewann: Da sprach er zu dem Kühnen: "Ihr entgeltet nun mein Leid. Ihr habt uns hier benommen manchen Recken kühn im Streit." 2420 Er schlug auf Hildebranden daß man wohl vernahm Balmungen dröhnen, den Siegfrieden nahm Hagen der kühne, als er den Helden schlug. Da wehrte sich ser Alte: er war auch streitbar genug. 2421 Wolfhartens Oheim ein breites Waffen schwang Auf Hagen von Tronje, das scharf den Stahl durchdrang: Doch konnt er nicht verwunden Gunthers Unterthan. Da schlug ihm Hagen wieder durch einen Harnisch wohlgetan. 2422 Als da Meister Hildebrand die Wunde recht empfand, Besorgt' er größern Schaden noch von Hagens Hand. Den Schild warf auf den Rücken Dietrichs Unterthan: Mit der starken Wunde der Held vor Hagen entrann. 2423 Da lebt' auch von allen den Degen Niemand mehr Als Gunther und Hagen, die beiden Recken hehr. Mit Blut gieng beronnen der alte Hildebrand: Er brachte leide Märe, da er Dietrichen fand. 2424 Schwer bekümmert sitzen sah er da den Mann: Noch größern Leides Kunde nun der Fürst gewann. Als er Hildebranden im Panzer sah so roth, Da fragt' er nach der Ursach, wie ihm die Sorge gebot. 2425 "Nun sagt mir, Meister Hildebrand, wie seid ihr so naß Von dem Lebensblute? oder wer that euch das? Ihr habt wohl mit den Gästen gestritten in dem Saal? Ihr ließt es billig bleiben, wie ich so dringend befahl." 2426 Da sagt' er seinem Herren: "Hagen that es mir: Der schlug mir in dem Saale diese Wunde hier, Als ich von dem Recken zu wenden mich begann. Kaum daß ich mit dem Leben noch dem Teufel entrann." 2427 Da sprach der von Berne: "Gar recht ist euch geschehen, Da ihr mich Freundschaft hörtet den Recken zugestehn Und doch den Frieden brachet, den ich ihnen bot: Wär mirs nicht ewig Schande, ihr solltets büßen mit dem Tod." 2428 "Nun zürnt mir, Herr Dietrich, darob nicht allzusehr: An mir und meinen Freunden ist der Schade gar zu schwer. Wir wollten Rüdger gerne tragen aus dem Saal: Das wollten uns nicht gönnen die, welchen Gunther befahl." 2429 "O weh mir dieses Leides! Ist Rüdiger doch todt? Das muß mir sein ein Jammer vor all meiner Noth. Gotelind die edle ist meiner Base Kind: O weh der armen Waisen, die dort zu Bechlaren sind!" 2430 Herzeleid und Kummer schuf ihm sein Tod: Er hub an zu weinen: den Helden zwang die Noth. "O weh der treuen Hülfe, die mir an ihm erlag, König Etzels Degen, den ich nie verschmerzen mag. 2431 "Könnt ihr mir, Meister Hildebrand, rechte Kunde sagen, Wie der Recke heiße, der ihn hat erschlagen?" Er sprach "Das that mit Kräften der starke Gernot; Von Rüdigers Händen fand auch der König den Tod." 2432 Er sprach zu Hilbranden: "So sagt den Meinen an, Daß sie alsbald sich waffnen, so geh ich selbst hinan. Und befehlt, daß sie mir bringen mein lichtes Streitgewand: Ich selber will nun fragen die Helden aus Burgundenland." 2433 Da sprach Meister Hildebrand: "Wer soll mit euch gehn? Die euch am Leben blieben, die seht ihr vor euch stehn: Das bin ich ganz alleine; die Andern die sind todt." Da erschrak er dieser Märe, es schuf ihm wahrhafte Noth, 2434 Daß er auf Erden nimmer noch solches Leid gewann. Er sprach: "Und sind erstorben all Die mir unterthan, So hat mein Gott vergeßen, ich, armer Dietrich! Ich herrscht' ein mächtger König einst hehr und gewaltiglich." 2435 Wieder sprach da Dietrich: "Wie könnt es nur geschehn, Daß sie all erstarben, die Helden ausersehn, Vor den Streitmüden, die doch gelitten Noth? Mein Unglück schufs alleine, sonst verschonte sie der Tod! 2436 "Wenn dann mein Unheil wollte, es sollte sich begeben, So sprecht, blieb von den Gästen Einer noch am Leben?" Da sprach Meister Hildebrand: "Das weiß Gott, Niemand mehr Als Hagen ganz alleine und Gunther der König hehr." 2437 "O weh, lieber Wolfhart, und hab ich dich verloren, So mag mich bald gereuen, daß ich je ward geboren. Siegstab und Wolfwein und auch Wolfbrand: Wer soll mir denn helfen in der Amelungen Land? 2438 "Helferich der kühne, und ist mir der erschlagen, Gerbart und Wichard, wann hör ich auf zu klagen? Das ist aller Freuden mir der letzte Tag. O weh, daß vor Leide Niemand doch ersterben mag!" Kategorie:Nibelungenlied